rotrlfandomcom-20200215-history
1-7 Assault on Raven's Roost: Interlude One, Part Two
The assault on Raven's Roost and the rescue of Shalelu. Finding Shalelu When the PC's returned from Magnimar they discovered a note had been left for them, a note delivered by Gaius' eagle companion Cheveer, which told of Shalelu's capture. The note was necessarily brief and Ameiko was frantic, having already begun to ready herself for a trip to Thistletop to demand of the new Druids what they knew of her friend. She insisted that she accompany them when they departed once more, asking after this 'Gaius' and how he would know what had become of her. When the group arrived, Aberforth was awaiting them outside the thorn warrens where the goblins had made their home, and led them within - differences could already be seen in the few short weeks since Thistletop had been reclaimed, the druids working diligently to cleanse the ruin of the last traces of its former inhabitants. The temple to Lamashtu had been sealed for now, and one of the Druids had been using a variant of the Wood Shape spell to fashion a massive topographical map of the Hinterlands. It was here that what was known of Shalelu's fate was shown. Cheveer regularly flew scouting sweeps over the Hinterlands, returning to share what he saw with Gaius, and it was on one of these sweeps that he witnessed a group of hobgoblins making violent sport of a female elf. This took place somewhere in the Tors, an area that was roughly pinpointed based on Cheveer's indications - a redoubt named 'Raven's Roost' where it seemed the hobgoblin warband was sheltering for the coming winter. Gaius agreed to go with the group, so that he and his eagle could both lead them to where she had been spotted and could scout ahead for them in the dangerous Tors. Aberforth preferred to come, having an especial dislike for hobgoblins, but it had been decided that a Druid must always remain at Thistletop. Ameiko was convinced to remain there as well with assurances that Shalelu would be brought back to the stronghold once she was recovered. The first day of the trip south was uneventful, the group making for a small ruin Cheveer had spotted and arriving just after nightfall - it was scouted first, and something was detected skulking in its shadows. The PC's spread out and approached it from several angles, discovering a small pack of ghouls residing within. Jessalyn's Darkgem proved especially useful, allowing her to ferret the creatures out without exposing herself to their bloodlust. Eventually the place was cleared, and the group bedded down for the night protected somewhat from the elements. The next day the group reached Weasel Creek and followed it up into Devil's Platter where Gaius took the time to cast a Commune with Birds spell to ask after the threats of the region. Late in the day, Raven's Roost was finally spotted and, from a rocky outcropping, the PC's were able to survey the Hobgoblin camp. The Siege of Raven's Roost From their vantage several hundred yards away and looking down at the redoubt, the group assembled a plan of assault. Raven's Roost had its own water supply and a small pen of goats could be seen and the hobgoblins had no doubt laid provisions for the coming winter. The bluff commanded a view of its approaches and the cliffs to its side and rear would have made for a very difficult climb, one that would certainly have gone detected. There was a wall and two sentry towers which were manned, so surprise was unlikely and Gaius noted that water from the spring had been redirected to spill over the causeway, freezing and no doubt providing slippery purchase for anyone approaching. It was decided a frontal assault would have to serve - Jess would summon a fire elemental to burn away the ice before the gate and the group would try to draw as many hobgoblins to the fore as possible before she used the scroll of fireball they had found in the Catacombs of Wrath to blow open the doors and hopefully thin the ranks as well. This part of the plan worked superbly, with Gaius using his bow to keep the archers in their towers somewhat at bay. The group charged in and began a pitched battle with the remaining gate defenders while Jess used the scroll of Stone Call they had found in Thistletop to injure and slow reinforcements as they converged. The explosion of the fireball drew the attention of Bruthazmus and he and his Ettin enforcer emerged from the cave at the far end of the compound. Gaius was able to keep the Ettin occupied with summoned eagles for a time while Ezra and Aegis did battle with the enraged Bruthazmus. A hobgoblin shaman appeared and did what he could to aid his comrades, inciting them to renewed ferocity and healing some of Bruthazmus' wounds. Eventually the hobgoblin warchief was slain and the Ettin toppled as well, though not without grievous injury to the party. The Shaman was likewise killed as he attempted to flee. Shalelu was found not long after, bound to a post not far from Bruthazmus' cave. She had been beaten repeatedly and left exposed to the elements. Worse, the hobgoblin had been using her for target practice with her own bow and had apparently had the Shaman healing her whenever his aim proved too true. The arrows had been left in her though, her body healed around their intrusion, and several had her pinned to the post as well. Extricating her was difficult, the bloodied and broken elf severely weakened and barely conscious from her ordeal. Other things were discovered in the camp as well: a small group of goblin slaves were found huddled in one of the huts and summarily exterminated, a Shoanti witch whom had also been captured and slated as the Ettin's next meal by the superstitious hobgoblins, and a small treasure horde taken by the warband which included several bars of mithril claimed in an attack on a Dwarven merchant's train and a strange Shoanti helm crafted from a small wyvren's skull which was covered in totems and markings. The helm was undoubtedly magical in nature. The Shoanti woman introduced herself as Zedkala once she had gone about calling the foxes she kept as pets and companions, the little creatures no doubt having spent their nights hiding in the rocks hoping for the eventual escape of their mistress. While grateful for her rescue, Zedkala remained reserved and somewhat uncertain of her outlander rescuers, particularly the Varisian Jasper. She did agree to accompany them from the Tors at least as far as Thistletop, and to safety - the first night, when the group again took shelter in the ruins where the ghouls had been encountered, she told something of her story and how she had come to be a prisoner of the warband. Shalelu was cared for as best as the group was able and after getting some food and a night's rest out of the cold, began to show signs of life, though she remained withdrawn and silent, the effects of her capture and torture having obviously taken their toll. When the group finally reached Thistletop, Ameiko was over-joyed to see her friend alive though aghast at her treatment at the hands of the hobgoblins. The two spoke long into the night, never leaving one another's side while the PC's took advantage of the Druid's hospitality. When morning came, Zedkala had decided to return with the group to Sandpoint and from there to Magnimar to report to Sheila Heidmarch, the Pathfinder Venture-Captain whom had directed her on the mission which had sent her into the Tors, and to report what she had discovered. Shalelu, on the other hand, had elected to remain with the Druids. Ameiko beseeched her to return so that she could convalesce under her care, but the elf insisted that she wished to remain in the wild places, that she might return to herself more easily. Ameiko accepted her decision along with a promise that she would visit soon, but was despondent on the trip home, looking to Ezra for comfort. Category:Chronicle